gaangjrfandomcom-20200215-history
Toph
}} Background Toph Bei Fong kept in touch with her old companions after helping defeat Firelord Ozai, but never really settled down, instead choosing to travel the world while perfecting her Earthbending style. She continued competing on the tourney circuit for many years, and proudly wears her All-Time Earth Rumble Champion belt to this day. As the only one of Team Avatar to have not started a family of her own, she's found herself babysitting many times over the years, and is fondly referred to as "Aunt Toph" by her friends' children. When she heard that they had run off, she immediately volunteered to go catch them. Personality Toph has changed little, at least outwardly, since she was twelve. Brash, gregarious, and decidedly unladylike, she still gives nicknames to everyone she knows, and expresses her affections by way of casual violence. She has matured some on the inside, though, leaving behind her old insecurities and growing comfortable with herself as she is. She acts like a boisterous tomboy because that's what she likes doing, not because she's overcompensating or reacting to others' expectations. Though she could probably capture the kids and return them home without too much effort, Toph consistently allows them to slip away at the last moment. This is partly due to the fact that it's simply more fun to keep chasing after them, but she also remembers how much she grew and learned on her own childhood adventures, and wants them to have the same opportunities. Relationships .]] Though she torments him unmercifully, calling him "Beanpole" and teasing him about his pathetic mustache, Toph has a soft spot for Tom-Tom. Even though she makes no secret of her opinion that he ought to loosen up, she respects his intelligence, dedication, and drive...and his value as a foil for her jokes. Yi Lin believes that it is only a matter of time before she swoons into the young captain's arms (or possibly vice versa). Sokka is Toph's best friend, and they have been accomplices in each other's schemes many times over the years. Although Suki was sometimes jealous of their friendship in the early years of her marriage to Sokka, she has since accepted it, and grown quite close to Toph herself. Toph has tried to instruct Yue in Earthbending on more than one occasion, without much success. Never one to give up easily, Toph tries her best to toughen the girl up whenever she gets the chance. She's sure that Yue could be a good bender if she'd just manage to overcome her timidity. Fun Facts * Toph is blind! She uses her feet to "see" by feeling vibrations around her. Her sense of touch is very sensitive, as is her sense of hearing. ** Toph is blind? That's so sad! * Toph still has the "space earth" bracelet that Sokka gave her, as well as an ever-growing collection of interesting rocks and metals. They may seem dull and uninteresting to the eye, but Toph likes them for their bending properties. Stories *[http://community.livejournal.com/gaang_jr/4120.html#cutid1 The Letter], by the Dai Li. Toph learns some new things about Tom-Tom when he is ordered to return home. *[http://community.livejournal.com/gaang_jr/3388.html#cutid1 Babysitting], by Cmech. Toph meets the Gaang Jr. when they are just BABIES! *[http://community.livejournal.com/gaang_jr/2721.html#cutid1 Friendly Interactions], by Rametarin. Toph tries to improve Yue's Earthbending skills. *[http://community.livejournal.com/gaang_jr/20165.html#cutid1 A Friendly Game], by The Dai Li. Toph and Tom-Tom face off in a game a strategy during some downtime. *[http://community.livejournal.com/gaang_jr/27991.html#cutid1 Rough Time Together], by Anonymous /co/mrade. Toph and Tom-Tom continue on their mission to find the kids as they happen upon an old acquaintance. Snippets Main listing at Toph and Tom-Tom Snippets. See also: *Azula Snippets#Scary Aunt Azula Comics *Be Serious *Ha Ha, Toph's Blind *Are You My Mother? *Sad Toph Gallery See Category:Toph for a complete listing. Image:TophCharSheet.jpg|Toph character design. Image:Drinking.jpg Category:Allies Category:Toph Category:Allies Category:Toph